Pantu Hurageb (Earth-616)
(partner of Abyss and Fatale); formerly ; ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unlocated A.I.M. base, USA; formerly Brimstone Dimension; Mutant Town, New York; Neverland, Canada; Earth-93060 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (No visible irises or pupils), Category:Brown EyesBrown in human formCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dreaded as human, short as mutant) | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Albino and patches on eyes; prosthetic arms and leg | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, formerly assassin, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Depowered Weapon X program-enhanced mutant; Repowered by Terrigenesis; Depowered back by Terrance Hoffman | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #86 | HistoryText = Mutant Liberation Front Reaper's history before joining Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Front is unknown. He was a member of the MLF when they stormed a government facility to free the mutants Skids and Rusty. He clashed repeatedly with the New Mutants and X-Force, often finding himself pitted against Shatterstar. In one confrontation, Reaper's hand was severed by one of Shatterstar's blades. He also lost a leg in one of Zero's portals while fleeing from X-Factor. Reaper had a bionic hand to replace the one he lost, but it was destroyed by Cable. The prosthesis was temporarily replaced by a small scythe instead of a hand. In a later battle with X-Force, X-Factor, and the X-Men, Reaper and rest of the MLF were arrested and placed in a superhuman detention facility. Reaper was freed from prison by Reignfire and recruited into the second incarnation of the MLF alongside former colleagues Wildside, Forearm, and Tempo, and new recruits Moonstar and Locus. This incarnation clashed with X-Force yet again, and Reaper lost his other hand to Shatterstar. When Reignfire revealed his true identity, many if not all of the MLF were injured or killed. Reaper, however, was not depicted as present at the time. Ultraverse While fighting Siena Blaze of the Upstarts, Reaper was caught up in a synchronized energy discharge between Blaze on Earth-616 and Amber Hunt in the Ultraverse. He wound up on the extra-planetary Godwheel with Blaze, Hunt, and several exiles from both worlds. He received a scythe upgrade dealing with the Tradesman, which helped teleport them all back to Earth, albeit Ultra-Earth. Blamed for alien devastation in New York after arriving in the Ultraverse, Reaper and theExiles acted as outlaw heroes for several months. He eventually returned to Earth-616 with Siena Blaze and the Black Knight. Neverland Reaper, alongside his fellow MLF member Wildside, was recruited into the Weapon X, where his arms were replaced. He was captured by Cable and interrogated. The process left him comatose. M-Day Reaper lost his mutant powers during M-Day, and his cybernetic enhancements and albino appearance as well. His energies were among those of other depowered mutants detected within the Collective. He was found in Mutant Town by Quicksilver, seemingly depressive, frightened and lost, frequenting a shelter. Using the Terrigen Mist stolen from the Inhumans, Quicksilver repowered Reaper, who recovered his morph capabilities, then somehow his cybernetic enhancements. X-Cell He then joined Elijah Cross' X-Cell, a terrorist group feeling that the government was responsible for the the Decimation. After a fight with X-Factor, he took in the knock-out Rictor, as Quicksilver needed a vessel to enhance his control of the Terrignesis process. Rahne tried to stop him but he was backed up by Quicksilver and Callisto. ]] taking Fatale and Reaper with him to the Brimstone Dimension]] He participated in the final brawl against X-Factor and an army of Madrox dupes. When X-Cell was falling apart as Cross exploded because of his unstable powers, he started to himself lose control, and was sucked into the Brimstone Dimension, along with Fatale, by Abyss, as he wanted to avoid them exploding in street. The status of their powers and their whereabouts were unknown to Madrox and Valerie Cooper. Frozen and returned The experience gave right to Abyss, as the time froze around them while they were in the dimension, preventing them from exploding. A.I.M. scientist Terrance Hoffman managed to drag them out using some machine, but captured them, draining them from their energies and leaving them powerless. When Serval Industries X-Factor came to the base to free mutants (unknowing their identities) from A.I.M., Hoffman came to find Abyss and Reaper, to drain again their powers and power himself. Growing to giant-size and destroying part of the base, he accidentally freed them. Once the battle was over, Reaper tried to kill him while he was knocked out, under the protest of Polaris and the support of Fatale, but was denied the opportunity by Quicksilver, leading to an attempt to fight with the speedster, not over Hoffman's life but about Pietro involvement in the former prisoners' current fate. Abyss stayed silent but seemingly sided with Fatale and Reaper who were first intending to slain unconscious Hoffman then to kill Quicksilver, also part of X-Factor, as he was directly and indirectly responsible for their successive torments. | Powers = Reaper was a mutant, later depowered on M-Day, repowered by the Terrigen Mist, but his powers were drained by Terrance Hoffman, and he is currently powerless, while having kept his mutant form. His morphing abilities came back along his repoweration, and his cybernetic parts came back somehow later. He hasn't demonstrated that power since his return and power-draining. ** He learned to channel his paralysis touch through scythes and his prosthetics. }} | Abilities = Skilled in melee | Strength = Reaper possesses the normal strength of a human male of his general build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Presumably, the strength in his hands is enhanced by his cybernetics, but the extent of this enhancement is unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly teleported by Zero or Locus; the upgraded version of his scythe could also transport beings. | Weapons = Scythes; bionics. | Notes = *Most mutants and superhumans of Earth-616 had their powers reduced by half while in the Ultraverse. Enhancements made to Reaper's scythe by the Ultraverse natives the Tradesmen, however, let him remain as powerful if not more so. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Paralysis Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Cyborgs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neverland Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Pans Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:Terrigenesis Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates Category:Mutant Albinos Category:Weapon X Experiment